Metallurgy
V2.2= Metallurgy adds the ability to create custom armor enchantments. Find ores, create molds and casts, and infuse your tool with a custom ability! Details Metallurgy adds new custom ores, obsidian casts, and enchantments. The metallurgy module was created with real life metallurgy in mind, and closely resembles real world casting. Custom Ores Custom ores can be found within stone. To uncover custom ores, a TNT blast is needed. After the blast, a few lumps of metal will be present in the area blown up. The following ores can be found: Bauxite (Contains Aluminum), Malachite (Contains Copper), Thorianite (Contains Thorium), Baryte (Contains Barium). When a thorianite lump is in your inventory, you will experience a mining fatigue effect. Molds Molds are created in a sand block. Obsidian and clay are needed to create a mold in the sand. Throw down one of each, and a mold will be created. Molds can be heated up using a lava block on top of it. A heated mold will gradually cool down if there is no lava block above it, the longer a lava block is above the mold, the longer it takes to completely cool down. If a mold is heated for too long, it will break and disappear. Destroying the sand block will destroy the mold as well. Casting Obsidian casts can be created in a mold. If not done correctly, a cast will be produced with a Mundane Band, which is completely useless. To correctly cast a metal follow these steps: 1. Create a mold 2. Heat the mold for about 30 seconds 3. Throw about 12-14 custom ores into the mold 4. Reheat the mold for about 15 seconds 5. Throw the more custom ores until you have reached 23 in total 6. Wait until the mold cools, and the cast will be released Obsidian Casts Obsidian casts have bands with the molded metal on it. If a metal is incorrectly casted, the cast produced will contain a Mundane Band. If correctly cast, the band on the metal will show, and it will have one of two possible "shamirs." Mining a cast breaks the metal band on it: if an obsidian cast is placed on the ground, it will drop with a Mundane Band if mined. Shamirs An obsidian cast with a metal band will contain a shamir. A Shamir is essentially a custom enchantment. Each shamir can only be put onto specific items. Each type of metal has two possible shamirs; the shamir you get is completely random. There are a total of 5 metals known, making 10 shamirs to be experimented with. Infusing Items To use the shamir on your obsidian cast, you must infuse it into an item, such as a piece of armor or a tool. To do this, you must first make a infusion station. Place an anvil with a downwards facing piston two blocks above it, leaving a one block air gap between the anvil and piston. To infuse an item with a shamir, throw the obsidian cast and desired item onto the anvil, then power the piston. You cannot infuse Boots of Ostara with a shamir, as they will lose their functionality at the expense of gaining the shamir's functionality. Shamir Abilities and Effects Below is a list of currently known shamirs and their abilities. History Category:GM4D Category:All Modules Category:Stand Alone Modules